Question: Tiffany was assigned papers 50 through 86 for homework tonight. If Tiffany read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Instead of counting papers 50 through 86, we can subtract 49 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 37. We see that Tiffany read 37 papers. Notice that she read 37 and not 36 papers.